furcadiafandomcom-20200215-history
Update:Lions
http://forums.furcadia.com/index.php?showtopic=42110 https://web.archive.org/web/20071227154124/http://www.furcadia.com:80/update/bearsomg.html There's a full moon in the sky, the wolves are howling. It's time for an update! There're werewolves and bats and several spooky desctags for WolfHowl, but the update isn't just for this month, no there's all sorts of goodies to carry you through the upcoming holiday season! There's a new bear avatar, and five new Digos, werewolves and bats and penguins and two new Feline Ferians! New DS lines, and even the beginnings of PhoenixSpeak! *Bears *Tygard and Leonen Ferians *Seasonal Avatars *New Desctags *New DragonSpeak Commands *PhoenixSpeak Alpha Testing *99 DS Buttons *Install to a USB Memory Drive New DragonSpeak (0:80) When a furre clicks DragonSpeak Button #, (0:81) When a furre clicks any DragonSpeak Button, (1:95) and their DS Button # is visible, (1:195) and their DS Button # is not visible, (1:340) and the triggering furre is species #, (listed here.) (1:440) and the triggering furre is not species #, (listed here.) (1:600) and the info {...} about the triggering furre is equal to #, (1:601) and the info {...} about the triggering furre is not equal to #, (1:602) and the info {...} about the triggering furre is greater than #, (1:603) and the info {...} about the triggering furre is less than #, (1:610) and the info {...} about the furre named {...} is equal to #, (1:611) and the info {...} about the furre named {...} is not equal to #, (1:612) and the info {...} about the furre named {...} is greater than #, (1:613) and the info {...} about the furre named {...} is less than #, (1:620) and the info {...} about this dream is equal to #, (1:621) and the info {...} about this dream is not equal to #, (1:622) and the info {...} about this dream is greater than #, (1:623) and the info {...} about this dream is less than #, (5:51) Make any furre any furre standing at (#,#) become the new triggering furre. (5:182) Move the triggering furre's DragonSpeak button # to (#,#). (5:183) Show the triggering furre DragonSpeak button # in tab #. (5:184) set variable # to the number of the DragonSpeak Button they just pressed. (5:420) Shake the triggering furre's map in style #, for # tenths of a second, with speed # and intensity #. (click here for more info) (5:421) Shake the map of any furre present in style #, for # tenths of a second, with speed # and intensity #. (click here for more info) (5:422) Stop all map shaking for the triggering furre. (5:423) Stop all map shaking for any furre present. (5:600) memorize that the info {...} about the triggering furre will now be #. (5:601) memorize that the info {...} about the furre named {...} will now be #. (5:602) memorize that the info {...} about this dream will now be #. (5:610) remember/recall the info {...} about the triggering furre, and put it in variable #. (5:611) remember/recall the info {...} about the furre named {...}, and put it in variable #. (5:612) remember/recall the info {...} about this dream, and put it in variable #. (5:630) forget all info about the triggering furre. (5:631) forget all info about the furre named {...}. (5:632) forget the info {...} about this dream. (5:633) forget all info about this dream. (5:650) use the "just testing" area to store info from now on. (5:651) use the "real and official" area to store info from now on. Category:Updates